


And Then

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), Federal Army of Chorus - Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: None of them were really the type to rest. Once they had a goal it was all or nothing. Washington and Sarge were of one mind. They were getting their men back or going to die trying.





	And Then

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413136) by Kineticallyanywhere. 



None of them were really the type to rest. Once they had a goal it was all or nothing. Washington and Sarge were of one mind. They were getting their men back or going to die trying. Donut was eager to help in any way he could. It meant training. Training hard. It seemed like the moment they settled in one base they were being shuffled off again, and every time it was another round of drills and interrogations. Did anyone know anything new? Did they know where the others were?

He spotted Washington drooped on a low stone wall.

Sarge admired Washington. He was his type of soldier. Fierce, loyal, and a bit crafty when it came down to it. He was a Blue of course, he had known the first time he had seen him. Sarge had a sixth sense about that sort of thing, but still. Wash was a good soldier, and he had to be hurting. At least Sarge had Donut and Lopez. Washington had been staring at that little memory chip whenever he had a spare moment, which wasn’t too often.

Heck, Sarge could understand that. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about the missing Blues as well as Simmons… … … and Grif, although he’d never admit it outloud.

Sarge sat on the wall behind Washington, feeling the hard day’s work in his bones. He could feel Washington’s back relax even more knowing he was covered on both sides.

“Nothing new?” Sarge asked quietly.

“Same story as usual.” Washington sighed.

“Oh,” Donut walked over to them yawning, “Hi guys. Nothing new?”

Anything new and there would be running and yelling. It had been a hoedown of high emotion when Donut had found out the others were probably in the jungles on the eastern side of the Federal Army’s location.

“Nope,” Sarge replied. Donut sat beside him, but soon he was leaning against him. Another long day with no results.

“We’re moving out again in the morning,” Sarge added.

Washington didn’t groan out loud, but he could sense his tired displeasure. He felt Wash’s head press down on his shoulder. Sarge pressed his head against his.

“I hate this.” Wash muttered.

“You and me both,” Sarge agreed.

Donut had slid off and was now using his leg as a pillow, curling up as best he could.

“We should go to bed,” Wash offered, “Start fresh in the morning.” He didn’t move his position. If anything his head pressed down harder on Sarge’s shoulder.

“Mm,” Sarge grunted in agreement also not moving.

Donut started snoring quietly.

“Or work on training some more troops,” Washington offered. Sarge grunted again an affirmative. They still didn’t move.

“Or–”

“Or we just sit awhile,” Sarge cut in.

“Or we just sit awhile,” Wash agreed.

There was no reassurances of finding their men. Sarge had seen too much he didn’t care to remember, Washington was the same.

Maybe they wouldn’t find them. Maybe they’d never see them again.

And if that was the case it was simple. There would be hell to pay.

The battles between Blue Leader and Red leader in Sarge’s opinion were frankly epic. Whoever faced them as allies stood no chance, and would be given no mercy.

Sarge closed his eyes. He couldn’t quite muster a smile. Washington’s breathing slowed some, but he didn’t seem to be asleep.

“We’ll give Donut a little while, then we’ll get goin’,” Sarge said.

“Yeah, okay,” Wash agreed. “As soon as Donut’s good. And then…”

“Yeah.”


End file.
